


【原创百合/总受文】悔梦抄

by SnowytheManul



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, 大纲文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowytheManul/pseuds/SnowytheManul
Summary: 总受文，百合向。古风。清冷聪睿万人迷国师与她的九段爱恨情仇。情天恨海，心念旧恩。求而不得，并辔离人。颠鸾倒凤，孽毒蚀骨。温存似假，执妄是真。君生我未生。旧物搬运。本来是一篇很肉很黄的剧情文（…）但因为作者太懒。在这里只放出第一章的一部分+全文大纲的三分之一。





	1. 大纲（未完成）

**Author's Note:**

> 有原型，人物都有原型。坑了。  
> 写得挺烂的，慎入，真的慎入！！

大纲

1.撷芳·有花堪折之章  
烨与昭二国南北隔江相望。昭国内部战乱，北方冰天雪地，猛兽出没，人迹罕至；中南战火连天，民不聊生，外部又与烨国屯兵对峙，势同水火。草莽出身的平民将领罗镜率领起义军平定了纷争，登基为女皇。麾下的谋臣月心明，则被立为国师。  
月心明随着罗镜一路出生入死，铤而走险，凭借一颗七窍玲珑心，运筹帷幄之中，决胜千里之外。不知不觉间，两人都对彼此动了情。天下太平之后，成为女皇与国师的两人终于坦白心迹，互诉衷肠，在一个月明星稀的夜晚，抛去欲盖弥彰的朦胧情愫，享了情投意合的鱼水之欢。  
缠绵悱恻过后，月心明向罗镜道出不为人知的过往。自己幼年时曾在天上的幽庭侍奉过天帝，天帝对自己宠爱有加，自己却难以承受如此霸道的爱怜，便在十六岁的破身之夜逃走，乘着天上的雪凤凰飞返人间。  
十六岁的月心明身处困境，难以谋生之时，曾受到罗镜的救助。两人萍水相逢，分别之后辗转离乱四年，月心明终于再一次遇见起兵平叛的罗镜，遂毅然决然投往罗镜麾下，为其出谋划策。  
听过这段旧事，君臣之间更加情深意切。  
时值北昭立国之初，百废待兴。月心明自告奋勇前往烨国国都汶陵，作为使节，游说两国休战，借兵马钱粮以助昭国之生息，并重修旧好。  
君臣两人不过缠绵数日，就依依惜别。

2.流离·楼船夜雪之章  
兴盛丰饶的烨国，南烨七州闻名遐迩。前朝国主华英不幸染病身逝后，少主华莲继承长姐遗志，登上皇位。  
月心明在汶陵的皇宫面见了华莲，一番侃侃而谈，以理服人，终于说服年轻气盛的华莲对昭国停兵并予以周济，却不知自己的绝代风姿也打动了华莲的心。  
听闻月心明善于奏琴，华莲不禁心中大悦，下令唤来同样精通音律的开国大元帅柳红玉，邀两人在朝堂之上协奏一曲。  
一个清丽如霜雪，白衣翩然，静冷不凡；一个明艳似烈火，英姿飒爽，惊才艳绝。同为人中翘楚，又起了好胜之心。两人的琴曲宛若一场激越的交锋，朝堂上百官都听得心神荡漾。  
月心明被安排住在汶陵一处别馆。入夜，柳红玉携美酒来访，神色意味深长。在这宛若推心置腹的对酌之后，柳红玉缓缓展开随身所携的一卷画轴。  
那竟是烨国细作从昭国深宫盗出来的画轴，画上是罗镜与月心明欢爱缠绵的模样，边角还盖着昭国女皇之印。两人初欢之后几日，罗镜曾请来亲信的画师作一副春宫图，却未曾料到此图竟然失了窃。  
柳红玉以此为质，要挟月心明受辱。迫不得已之下，月心明羞哀交加遭受奸污。几日来的巫山云雨意乱情迷之间，月心明逐渐体会到柳红玉对自己的执迷，求而不得意图毁之，却因难以狠下心肠而化作肉欲痴缠。  
情天恨海，末路穷途。两人都心知肚明，一旦放过月心明回国复命，就永无相见之期。一个曾凭着自己的才智，辅佐君主扫平倾国之乱；一个用兵如神，身居高位又立下过无数功勋。南烨的大元帅与北昭的国师，此生只能隔着烽火硝烟对峙于战场，为各自的君与国倾尽所有，非你死即我亡。  
少主华莲亦对月心明朝思暮想，总是藉由各种借口将月心明引来身畔，兼以言语狎戏，最终找得机会在清茶中投入迷药，将其强占。  
事后恢复清醒的月心明羞恨怒悲，即刻便要打道回府，却被强行扣押。原来华莲年少轻狂胡天胡地，竟欲下诏立月心明为皇后，择日便要行大婚之喜。大元帅又岂能同意，忿忿不平出言进谏，被早已对画轴之事心知肚明的少主疑心拥兵自重，忌惮其将要谋反，转手便下令废了柳红玉的元帅之位，夺了兵权。  
柳红玉心意已决，二者择其一，她宁愿舍弃对主君的忠贞。大元帅所率领的死士们已经潜藏在汶陵各处，亟待形势有变，誓必在那大喜之日抢来月心明，非胜即死。  
远在昭国都城的罗镜听闻此事，怒发冲冠，下令集结了举国兵力，向南烨进军讨伐。  
正在众人各自心怀鬼胎之时，天空乌云密布，狂风暴雨交加。天帝有琴霄亲率幽庭天兵大军压境，意图夺回昔日作为眷宠的月心明。

3.失梦·天阙焚星之章  
七年前的北昭故土，歌舞升平，暗潮涌动。  
天帝有琴霄游历人界时，曾在北昭之国都-瑶城的暗市目睹商贾叫卖，出售年幼女童供人赏玩。有琴霄瞧见其中一名颇为纤逸清丽，双眸清澈如潭，心有不忍而以重金买下。这少女即是月心明，因年幼时家人亡故，漂泊流浪孤苦无依，流落至此不幸被虏。  
月心明本以为自己被看中后，势必要受人凌辱，却未料到有琴霄对其珍视有加，丝毫未做出禽兽的行径。瑶城客馆里的第一夜，两人之间从畏怖到亲近，聊起天上宫阙与人间的趣事，从天南地北古今世故讲到诗词歌赋琴棋书画，秉烛相谈至三更才相拥而眠。  
有琴霄为这小小少女冷睿机巧的心绪所惊叹。她令月心明扮作侍女跟随，游览瑶城的楼台市井，风物河川，三日后才领着月心明返回天上的幽庭。  
有琴霄性好美色，身边有无数娇俏艳丽的女仙，或对她忠心无二，或为她出生入死，或向她投怀送抱。幽庭的美貌少女，往往年满十四就被破瓜，身为天帝的有琴霄却向惊羞无措的月心明立誓，要让对方心甘情愿地爱上自己，否则绝不越雷池一步。为此，她可以等月心明到十六岁。  
有琴霄心下已起意，等到月心明十六岁就将其据为己有。  
起初，月心明视有琴霄为钦佩之人，侍奉左右，畅谈万千；可随着时间的推移，少女开始无法认同天帝的所作所为。有琴霄荒淫享乐，在大殿上就与亲信的女官交合；又行事狠戾，曾有被她青睐的凡间女子不愿前来侍奉，羞愤交加地自尽，她就让整座城镇颗粒无收，城中居民大半染上疫病而死。月心明竭尽全力求情，也未能挽回。  
纵然有琴霄仍对她最为怜爱，甚至引发了无数敌视与嫉妒之心，月心明也满怀失望与悔恨，开始密谋脱身。她利用有琴霄的信任，拿到锦囊内的符令，在十六岁的破身之夜驭使雪凤凰飞回人间。


	2. 有花堪折之章 第一回 春日宴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这文笔太尴尬了……凑合看吧……反正是黑历史了

暮春融漾，金乌高悬。  
昭国国都瑶城，晴空如洗。清澄的寰宇已褪尽了硝烟之色，暖煦的风拂过堤岸边青翠的纤纤柳枝。黄莺欢悦地鸣唱着，羽尖掠过琉璃瓦的檐角，与青灰色石板路上熙熙攘攘的行人们同乐共游。  
亭台楼阁，鳞次栉比；嬉欢怒喝，此起彼伏。  
天凤楼是瑶城远近闻名的戏馆。慕名而来的看客，或附庸风雅，或游手好闲，或动着歪心思混进来叫叫好看看热闹，而后脚底抹油溜之大吉，事后总忘不了夸上一句，这好戏真叫人身临其境，堪称一绝。  
今日的天凤楼，竟更是热闹到了人满为患的地步。戏台下拥挤得几无落脚之处，时不时就迸出激越的喝彩声或是暧昧不明的哄合，几近沸反盈天。落座的人伸长了脖子，没座儿的则高高踮起脚尖而拼命地向台上看，你拥我挤，乱成了一锅粥。  
台上演着的这出新戏，名为《跃鲤泉》，讲的是一代女皇君临天下，发令便能呼风唤雨，下诏而可摘星揽月，却独独有一物求而不得——身为圣尊，竟对昔日的心腹女官，如今的股肱之臣动了情。奈何君臣之别，伦常所碍，两人只得苦苦相思，在朝堂上为天下人演尽贤明礼数，私下里却只差捅破一层窗户纸，愁断了彼此的柔肠。  
宫内有细作欲行刺，千钧一发之际，忠贞的臣下舍身挡在了女皇面前。心上人身中剧毒，女皇心急如焚，听闻民间传言玄明山下的跃鲤泉之水能够解此剧毒，便快马加鞭连夜前往。一路上，女皇忆起君臣间的万千过往。雪夜寄怀，推心置腹，出将入相，生死契阔，她早已是她心中最无可割舍之人。  
药毒祛尽后，已是玄明山下日出之时，晨霞染尽天角，雪瀑飞流，溅起千层清浪，有彩鲤百尾跳出水面，与日光盈耀的虹彩游弋共舞，如登龙门。跃鲤泉下，两人终于坦白心迹，天荒地老。  
——这一出戏，明面上讲的是一段世所不容的旷古奇情，真正用意却不言自明，任谁都能看出端倪。写出这台本的人，只怕是以当朝女皇罗镜与当今国师月心明为原型，拿捏含混一番，又加了些别有用心的私念进去，以博得大家的会心一笑。  
时值安平元年，方才结束了长达数年的战乱纷争，昭国境内一统，百姓得以安居乐业。在这方圆万顷之疆内，无人不敬爱女皇罗镜，也同样无人不知晓，流言蜚语里所传的轶闻——女皇登基之前南征北战时，与身畔智将月心明的情深意切之事，令人遐想万千。  
这戏里戏外，自然是不能挑明了说，可天凤楼的伶人个个都秀外慧中，举手投足唯妙唯俏，直教人把假戏也当了真。此时此刻，戏台上演到月夜疾行那一幕，女皇怀中揽着昏迷不醒的爱臣，泪断莹珠，悲痛欲绝。看客们屏气凝神，连一口大气也不敢出，几百双眼牢牢盯在台上，生怕错失分毫。  
“天昏云涌离乱风，夜行月下惊破影匆匆。生死阴阳一意赌，山穷水尽，悲心漫涌千千旧忆似潮生。”  
“忆那昔年春雪，山林幽隐亭楼中。素袖温酒谈笑已，美目盈转，醉烛摇弄影朦胧。”  
“…忆那庙堂高远一夕逢。奇谋荡尽当朝乱，成竹自在胸。指下千军定，梦里飞花伴吾共卿策马征。  
……  
当今圣上出身微寒，却心怀天下，在兵荒马乱的年月间率军起义，最终剿灭国之叛党。


End file.
